Kev-Mas Colcha(Legacy-Era)
"At the time of writing this, I, myself, felt my life coming to an end. I have forseen a future version of myself, and I am writing this holocron for the main purpose of guiding him to continue my legacy. My legacy, of seeking balance in the Force, with Fury Eternal. To the next Kev-Mas Colcha, I ask that you heed this knowledge well, and use it to further achieve balance in the force. Times will always be hard. However, a Colcha, like you and I, will always be there to save the day." — Kev-Mas Colcha in his Holocron Kev-Mas Colcha, was a Male Human Kage Umbris in The Templars of Twilight, previously a Jedi Padawan and Sith Apprentice. Kev-Mas was born 109 ABY on Coruscant, to Ricardo and Karina Colcha. Biography Early Life Kev-Mas, as his parents were both Jedi, he was raised to be one as well. At some point after that, Kev-Mas' parents were captured, and subsequently killed by the Sith, and Kev-Mas turned to the Dark Side, due to his thirst for more power after being tempted by the Sith. Not dark enough Two years after Kev-Mas fell to the Dark Side, the Sith realized that he wasn't shaping up quite right in the path of the Dark Side. He was transfered to the Order of Twilight, then a division of the Sith. Kev-Mas, due to the fact that he had already had some previous training, and the shortage of Masters, he was put together with Vincent Mikaru, who had also had previous training experience, so they could train together as Mutual Apprentices. Their training was quick, and efficient, Kev-Mas focused primarily on the more destructive aspects of the Force, while Vincent focused on the constructive, mostly telekinetic and telepathic. Kev-Mas, then, later realized, that the Twilight Order wasn't exactly Sith. They were different. They had been captured by the Sith to do their bidding. In the next few years, Kev-Mas helped the Twilight Order to break free of the Sith, and pursue their original goal - balance. Freedom At age 19, in the year 128 ABY, Kev-Mas and Vincent were already Twilight Knights, and they had successfully helped the Order of Twilight break free of their Sith oppressors. Eventually, the Twilight Order was discovered by Dade Leviathan. Dade had came from a similar but much larger order, known as The Templars of Twilight, and the Twilight Order was merged into it. Vision in the Force "You have chosen well, Kev-Mas Colcha. From now on, you shall carry my title, as the Warrior of Twilight's Call. You embody our name well, and you shall be rewarded as such. Journey to my bunker on Lok, at Adi's Rest, and take what lies within." - Kev-Mas Colcha's Ethereal Spirit. At some point after Kev-Mas decided to help the Order of Twilight break free of the Sith, he was visited by the Spirit of the original Kev-Mas Colcha. He gave him the instructions on where to find his hidden underground bunker, which included his most valued personal items when he was living. His Greatsaber, his Holocron, and his two starships, the Crimson Phoenix and the Crimson Dagger. Road to Victory At some point after the Fel Insurrection began, the Twilight Templars were part of a temporary three way alliance between Roan Fel's Galactic Empire, the Galactic Alliance, and themselves. This helped bolster the effort against the Sith, and eventually led to the Sith retreat and death of Darth Krayt(as well as Roan Fel in the duel between them) at the Second Battle of Yavin. In that battle, Kev-Mas was part of the large Jedi/Imperial Knight/Twilight Templar strike team that helped secure the planet after the climactic duel between Roan Fel and Darth Krayt. Advancement Some point after that, Kev-Mas was awarded the rank of Gurei Shishou, and later on he was awarded the rank of Kage Umbris, while his good friend, Vincent Mikaru, now a Gin Shishou, took the rank of Kage Luminis right besides him. The two were the first dual Kages in centuries. Personality and Traits Kev-Mas could be considered an exact replica of his identically-named ancestor. A Control Freak of sorts that is rash at times, and tends to let his temper get the best of him. He has a strong sense of honor. He is also a visionary of sorts, and has an extremely active imagination. He likes working on his starship, piloting, the thrill of battle, and Heavy Isotope Music, while he dislikes excessive silence, ass kissing, pretentiousness, lack of respect. He tends to pace when excited or nervous, and can't sit still either when that's the case. Equipment Armor/Clothing Kev-Mas wore highly protective body armor, that despite that, still allowed for relatively unrestricted movement. He also, when not wearing his armor, wore his Umbris Squadron Squadleader Uniform, which consisted of a Black Military Styled Dress Coat with Red lining and Black Dress pants, and black boots. The pants had belt like red buckles on the thigh and calf, which held Kev-Mas' lightsabers. The boots were black uniform boots with several buckles adorning them. For more, see the Image Gallery. Vehicles Kev-Mas owned several starships throughout his career, including the following: *Eternal Twilight *Crimson Dagger *Crimson Phoenix He also served aboard several Templar Starships, namely the Leviathan Class Assault Ship, Crimson Dragon. Skills and Talents Kev-Mas is a skillful practitioner in Lightsaber Combat and the Force, as well as being adept at Piloting and Tactics. He employs either his ancestral form, Tsurugi Kyouran, or the form developed by his good friend and once-mutual apprentice, Tsurugi Enkatsu. Kev-Mas, also like his Ancestor, is highly skilled in the use of offensive Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Bolt of Hatred. Category:Coruscanti Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Humans Category:Jedi trainees of the New Jedi Order Category:Sith trainees of the New Sith Order Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Kages of the Twilight Templars Category:Colcha Family Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha